los_padrinos_magicos_fanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ser rico es fabuloso
Being rich is awesome '''ó '''Ser rico es fabuloso '''es una canción de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000, apareciendo en el episodio Casa Millonaria de la tercera temporada, interpretada por Timmy, sus padrinos, sus padres y Vicky, cuando gozan de la vida millonaria en la casa Turner. Letra Inglés '''Sr. Turner: Being rich is great! I can spend things without taking off! Things I want to buy! For many, the law will be! Sra. Turner: Being rich makes me great! I'll buy things without spending! Money is not everything! I know it But it's fun when you have it for 10! Timmy: Uhhh, being rich is awesome! I do not need to do wrongful duties! Thanks to so much money! I do not need magic to love him! Cosmo: Being rich is exhausting! But the good thing is that he is not stupid Because thanks to so much money! I can relax without being a dog. Wanda: What they sing does not make sense Money has driven them crazy But since I like it so much I will join your prank without asking for a break Vicky: Thanks to those clumsy Turners! I have more money for heaps And I do not need to spend it Since I'm with a lot of gift money! Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Sr. Turner, Sra. Turner y Vicky: Being rich is awesome! We do not need our savings Because with a small amount We can be magnates without more. Timmy: Being rich is awesome! Sr. Turner: We do not need our savings Sra. Turner: Because with a small amount Vicky: We can be magnates without more. Timmy, Sr. Turner, Sra. Turner y Vicky: Being rich is awesome! We do not need our savings '' ''Because with a small amount ... '' '''Cosmo y Wanda:' '' We can be magnates without more! '' Todos: YES! Latino Sr. Turner : ¡Ser rico es genial! ¡Podre gastar cosas sin despegar! ¡Cosas que quiero comprar! ¡Por montones la ley será! Sra. Turner: ¡Ser rica me hace genial! ¡Compraré cosas sin gastar! ¡El dinero no lo es todo!, yo lo se ¡Pero es divertido cuando lo tienes por 10! Timmy: ¡Uhhh, ser rico es fabuloso! ¡No necesito hacer deberes culposos! ¡Gracias a tanto dinero! ¡No necesito magia para quererlo! Cosmo: ¡Ser rico es agotador! Pero lo bueno es que no es tonto ¡Ya que gracias a tanto dinero! Puedo relajarme sin ser un perro. Wanda: Lo que cantan no tiene sentido El dinero los ha vuelto locos Pero ya que me gusta tanto Me uniré a su travesura sin pedir un descanso Vicky: ¡Gracias a esos torpes Turner! Tengo mas dinero por montones Y no necesito gastarlo ¡Ya que estoy con mucho dinero de regalo! Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Sra. Turner, Sr. Turner y Vicky: ¡Ser rico es fabuloso! No necesitamos de nuestros ahorros Porque con una pequeña cantidad Podemos ser unos magnates sin mas. Timmy: ¡Ser rico es fabuloso! Sr. Turner: No necesitamos de nuestros ahorros Sra. Turner: ' ''Porque con una pequeña cantidad. 'Vicky: ' Podemos ser unos magnates sin mas. '''Timmy, Sr. Turner, Sra. Turner y Vicky: ¡Ser rico es fabuloso! No necesitamos de nuestros ahorros Porque con una pequeña cantidad... Cosmo y Wanda: ¡Podemos ser unos magnates sin mas! Todos: ¡SÍ! Trivia *Esta fue la primera canción de la tercera temporada. *La canción no posee rima en el idioma original (salvo unas partes), mientras que en el idioma latino sí. *Es notorio que en el doblaje latino, las voces de Cosmo y la Sra. Turner son diferentes. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Los Padrinos Mágicos 2000 Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada